Blue Lion (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official Stats - Blue Lion.png |-|Season 1= 1. Blue Lion carving awakens for Lance.png|Blue Lion carving awakens for Lance. 2. Blue Lion carvings awaken for Lance 2.png 59. Team about to fall.png 3. First Lion (Lance and Blue).png|The first Lion. 5. Blue Lion chooses Lance.png|The Blue Lion makes its choice. 7. Blue Lion is huge.png 8. Blue Lion chin size next to team.png|Lance is the only one who doesn't flinch. 9. Blue Lion - come in.png 75. Blue Lion leaping out of rock.png|No birds or planes here... 11. Blue talks to Lance.png|Blue Lion talks to Lance for the first time. 16. Blue Lion in orbital sunset.png|Blue Lion above the Earth. Blue Lion and Galra Battleship.gif S1E01.86. Blue Lion emerges over Arus.png|Don’t you need six coordinates to open a Stargate? 21. Team stepping out of Blue Lion.png 127. Hunk and Lance fight to get to Yellow (study cockpit).png|Inside Blue's cockpit. 128. Hunk freaking out while Lance pilots (study cockpit) 2.png|Inside Blue's head again. 145. Blue lion right side in fight.png 206. The four lions greet their leader.png|Time to wake up, Boss cat! 25. Lions lined up from left.png 27. Lion pyramid.png 84. Blue Lion ready to go.png|Blue in its hangar. 59. Rainbow lions.png|A rainbow pride, would you look at that - 114. Lance and Nyma in Blue Lion retracted seat.png|Inside Blue's cockpit with the seat retracted. 45. Blue Lion coming in for attack.png 47. Blue Lion dorsal view detail.png 69. I think my Lion knows what to do.png 70. Blue Lion head detail - left high quartering.png 72. Blue Lion elemental mouth cannon powering up.png|Elemental cannon powering up... 74. Blue Lion's ice power.png|...and icing. 186. Cmon Shiro who do you think you're dealing with.png 12. Blue Lion - Voltron foot detail.png|Detail as a foot. 17a. Lions vs lasers 2.png 108. Blue lion heads down ready to charge.png 109. Blue Lion whoa that was close.png |-|Season 2= S2E02.4. It's raining Lions.png S2E02.5. Blue Lion's HUD display.png S2E02.7a. Sinking Lions 2.png S2E02.13b. Blue Lion schematic panel 3.png S2E02.21. Oh good the Blue Lion's coming back online now.png S2E02.22. Welcome back, beautiful.png Blue Lion Move in Under the Water.jpg Screenshot 2017-02-11 at 12.12.47 PM.png|"Look you guys, I'm a ballerina!" S2E02.277. Blue and Yellow domed underwater.png S2E02.291. Cleaner wrasse mermaid.png|I think I have a drone ship or two stuck back in there, could you check for me? S2E02.302. Blue ready to charge off with Queen.png S2E02.325. Blue swims like an otter heh.png Blue Lion and Yellow Lion Under the Water.png The Blue Lion & the Yellow Lion vs. Worm Monster.png S2E02.320. Blue and Yellow face the awakened Baku.png S2E02.321. You two get somewhere safe.png S2E02.330a. Blue is hot in pursuit 2.png S2E02.335. Blue Lion facing Baku underwater.png S2E02.349. The Baku traps Blue Lion in its coils.png S2E02.355. Blue's new weapon offering.png|Blue offers a new option. S2E02.358. Blue crouched head tucked aside.png S2E02.359. Blue Lion summoning sonic weapon.png|Summoning sonic cannon for the first time. S2E02.360. Blue Lion preparing to fire sonic weapon.png S2E02.361. Blue's new toy makes a splash.png S2E02.362. Blue attacks the Baku with sonic weapon.png|Paralyzing the Baku with sound. S2E02.365. Blue and Yellow hover over gathering.png S2E04.110. Lions flying over Olkari forest.png S2E04.113. Something seizing control of the Lions in flight.png S2E04.117. Black leading the swoop to landing.png S2E04.120. The Lions have landed and now back to themselves.png S2E04.129. Lions lined up on Olkarion.png S2E04.254. Even the Lions are disapproving.png S2E04.283. You got it.png S2E05.227. Form Voltron.png S2E06.81. Blue landing on Taujeer.png S2E06.87. Lions flinching as a group.png S2E06.155. Blue launches into flight.png S2E06.180. Blue Lion's jawblade.png S2E10.2. Blue rear quartering view.png S2E10.4. Detail of Blue's HUD.png S2E10.12. Blue Lion head on.png S2E10.13a. Blue spits out Shiro and Pidge 2.png S2E10.29. Does Blue always toss hir head from the left like that.png S2E10.30. Blue lion rawr.png S2E10.31. Blue's sonic canon can scan stuff now whut.png S2E10.39. Blue Lion slow leap into Beta Traz hangar.png|Flying into Beta Traz. S2E10.40. Blue Lion in Beta Traz hangar.png|You might need a bigger hangar. S2E10.339. Someone opened the pod bay doors pal.png S2E10.342. Blue Lion drifting into space.png S2E11.103. Blue Lion chills hir way thru space.png S2E11.127. Blue and Yellow weathering explosion.png S2E11.177. Blue Lion powering up mouth canon.png S2E11.199. Green and Blue prepare to bite.png S2E11.243. Blue powering up ice.png S2E12.242. But at least the explosions are epic.png S2E13.138. And Blue's back in the game.png S2E13.234. Lions looking towards their leader.png S2E13.265. Blue lion takes a hit from Zarkon.png S2E13.358. Did we do it.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.32b. Blue and Yellow tunneling thru smoke 3.png S3E01.35a. Blue and Yellow skimming over ground 2.png S3E01.39. Kolivan jumping out of Blue's chest hold.png|Any room for the kitchen sink back there guys? S3E01.40. Blades leaping out of Blue.png S3E01.49. Blue coming at us head on.png S3E01.54. Blue runs vertically.png S3E01.55. Parkour Blue ftw.png S3E01.55c. Parkour Blue ftw 4.png S3E01.55d. Parkour Blue ftw 5.png S3E01.56. Blue getting ready to fire.png S3E01.65. Blue and Yellow try to figure out a plan.png S3E01.66a. Blue getting ready to ice again 2.png S3E01.71. Yeah and stay out.png S3E01.82a. Blue and Yellow loom majestically 2.png S3E02.208. Blue Lion is unmoved.png S3E02.217. Tough lady Lance.png S3E02.251. My father built Voltron, but he knew.png S3E02.259. Blue wants Allura now.png S3E02.309. Wonder if Lotor noted Blue being central here.png S3E03.8. Pssst hey listen.png S3E03.19. Blue Red Yellow lined up.png S3E03.60. Coming in on your six.png S3E03.62a. Firing mah lazors times three 2.png S3E03.77a. Lotor tags the Blue lion 2.png S3E03.78. Allura tries to fire on Lotor's fighter.png S3E03.86. Duck it's raining lions.png S3E03.107. And rainbow powers are a no show.png S3E03.117. Well that was embarrasing.png S3E03.172. Blue narrowly misses impact.png S3E03.174a. This is gonna hurt 2.png S3E03.174b. This is gonna hurt 3.png S3E03.175b. Poor Blue goes belly flopping across the rocks 3.png S3E03.212d. The lions chase yet again 5.png S3E03.219. Lotor's fighter in the middle of the lions.png S3E03.228. It's the circle of staying alive.png S3E03.241. Uh oh here he comes.png S3E03.242. Run run or you'll be well done.png S3E03.243d. Blue lion running in panic 5.png S3E03.243f. Blue lion running in panic 7.png S3E03.243g. Blue lion running in panic 8.png S3E03.243j. Blue lion running in panic 11.png S3E03.243o. Blue lion running in panic 16.png S3E03.243p. Blue lion running in panic 17.png S3E03.245a. Blue lion stunned after another wall bang 2.png S3E03.245c. Blue lion stunned after another wall bang 4.png S3E03.252a. Blue hiding from the big bad 2.png S3E03.275. Blue does hir best spider-cat impression.png S3E03.283. Nothing works.png S3E03.297. Blue materializing sonic weapon in flight.png S3E03.297b. Blue materializing sonic weapon in flight 3.png S3E03.297d. Blue materializing sonic weapon in flight 5.png S3E03.298. And BOOM sonic shot.png S3E03.298a. And BOOM sonic shot 2.png S3E03.299. A sonar map.png S3E04.323. Paladins retreat to their lions.png S3E07.140. The Five Lions.png S3E07.164a. First flight of the Lions over Altea 2.png S3E07.166. Lions over Altea.png S3E07.182a. Blue lion attacks the darkwalker 2.png S3E07.184. Blue dodging dark energy critters again.png S3E07.192. Thanks Alfor.png S3E07.193a. Oh snap watch out for that brick wall 2 (compiled).png S3E07.194a. What the heck Yellow 2.png S3E07.209a. Rainbow auras ftw 2.png S3E07.274. Established a new era of peace and prosperity.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.139. How are those contrails working.png S4E01.197. What's the sound of alien crickets chirping now.png S4E04.271. Lions flying over stadium crowd 1.png S4E04.272. Lions flying over stadium crowd 2.png S4E05.235. Blue Lion fires off hir ice beam.png S4E06.107. Allura exiting Blue still in Voltron mode.png S4E06.186. Blue Lion cockpit lighting up with Allura's quintessence.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.9. Blue sweeping in to blast drones.png S5E01.9c. Blue sweeping in to blast drones 4.png S5E01.10. Blue you're showing off now.png S5E01.26b. Let the cool cat thru 3.png S5E02.194a. Blue Lion uses hir freeze ray 2.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.252a. Red Lion getting ready to bring the heat 2.png S6E01.272. That doesn't look good.png S6E01.275. Kitty headbutt for the save.png S6E02.Blue_Lion_(On_Earth).jpg S6E02.209. Hey why are Blue's eyes lit up.png S6E06.106. Green joins the firing line.png S6E06.107. Yellow joins the firing line.png S6E06.157. Blue reacts to Allura's rage and fires no wait ices.png S6E06.157a. Blue reacts to Allura's rage and fires no wait ices 2.png S6E06.203. Meanwhile Blue's on a single minded destroy mission.png S6E06.218. Blue Lion zooms away from two thirds of a fight.png S6E06.266. Somewhere in the universe Sincline is kicking lion butt.png S6E06.278. Meanwhile backed to some whipped kitties.png Lions of Voltron Face Lotor.png S6E07.223a. Wait she's his cow why load into Blue 2.png S6E07.235. Atque in perpetuum, ave atque vale.png S6E07.304. Yay we have our tiny space dad back.png S6E07.316. Lions and team in the sunlight.png |-|Season 7= S7E01.47. Green Black and Blue on planetoid surface.png S7E02.78. Blue Lion ready to fly off this rock.png S7E02.82. And Black takes off like a barge.png S7E02.83. Blue and Green shuffling to take off.png S7E02.84. So who's up for a round of 99 bottles.png S7E02.116. Four lions suffering through space.png S7E02.127. Voltron Lions slowpoking thru space.png S7E02.131. Lions perched on tiny ledge on the station.png S7E02.135. Back to the darkened Lions.png S7E02.136. The Lions wake up but sluggishly.png S7E02.175. Blue dodging mysterious explosions.png S7E02.211. We'll see each other on the other side.png S7E02.214. Blue zooming through the ice caves.png S7E02.264a. Intruder making his way into Blue's throat cannon 2.png|Inside Blue’s mouth as a pirate attempts to sneak aboard. S7E03.4. Blue and Red are down for a nap.png S7E03.5. Lions are down inside the pirate hangar.png S7E03.223. Five lions a-drifting.png S7E03.248a. Guys zero in on our location and fire on the ship 2.png S7E03.249. Just do it and the lions line up.png S7E05.87. The Voltron pride heads towards the signal.png S7E06.4. Blue powering up for a sonic wave.png S7E06.5. But then hir power fizzles out.png S7E06.48. Blue weaves through the storm.png S7E06.71a. The Blue Lion is completely incapacitated 2.png S7E06.92a. Meanwhile Allura is outside Blue and whoa scale 2.png S7E06.306a. Lions line up but no one's piloting huh 2.png S7E07.99. The superweapon is known as Voltron.png |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E10 0439.jpg Farewell Voltron Lions of VLD.jpg Allura in the Stars.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Vehicles Category:Lions (Legendary Defender)